Happy Endings Don't Exist
by Lolkat123
Summary: Bone. Scourge's second in command and bodyguard. But perhaps Bone is overlooked more than you may think. For he has a tale to tell himself, and Bone can assure you that 'happy endings' are a thing that exist only in tales for kits. [Adopted from Storm-eyes-Osprey]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, everyone! I always thought Bone was an interesting character, though sadly undeveloped like Snowtuft. At first, I was going to put Bone as a ThunderClan cat who was later exiled, but then I was looking at Bone on the Warriors Wiki, and it is said from the Ultimate Guide that it was a shame that he never lived the life of a warrior. So I changed my story a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for this story. 'tis adopted from Storm-Eyes-Osprey. (Thanks for letting me have it :D!)**

**Alright, here we go!**

* * *

"Bone, wake up."

"Bone!"

"_Bone!"_

A cuff from a large, scarred gray tom awoke the smaller black-and-white tom kit. The kit let out a squeak of surprise, his fur standing on end.

"Wake up the first time, rat-brain!" The gray tom snarled, baring his fangs.

Bone trembled. "I-I'm sorry, Stone. I was just really tired..."

Stone sighed, sitting on his haunches. "What am I going to do with you?"

Bone sat up, shaking out his thick pelt. "I dunno, papa. Maybe you'll show me how to hunt?"

The older gray tom chuckled. "Alright, you little scrap. Let's go." He rose to his paws, then turned and began to pad away. Bone scrambled to his paws and bounded after his father.

The two toms lived in the Twolegplace, and wandered from alley to alley in search of food. Life here was tough, but it was home. The strays that roamed the Twolegplace were often vicious in defending their food, but sometimes you could come across a decent cat or two who didn't mind sharing a rat and exchanging tales.

Stone had lived alone all his life, save for with Bone. The black-and-white kit was his only companion, and while he often growled and argued with the kit, he secretly liked the energetic young thing. Stone figured with a little shove in the right direction, Bone could be a great hunter and fighter when he grew older. The kit would be strong, he had broad shoulders and wide, strong paws. He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders and a strong sense of loyalty. If he had to be stuck with one cat for the rest of his life, it might as well be Bone.

Well...

There was her.

But she didn't want to leave her home, and her... clan. Stone never quite understood how any cat could stand so many others always around you at all times, but she told him it was a great life with many friends. She wouldn't leave her family for him.

_She probably didn't love me as much as I loved her. After all, I'm just some mangy Twolegplace rogue._

Stone cast a glance at the small kit trotting along beside him. She gave him Bone. At first, he had been furious. She wouldn't take no for an answer, even though he told her he was no father. She wouldn't listen.

_"Well, you must be, or I wouldn't have had him, mouse-brain."_

She even had had the audacity to purr at him. Didn't she know how much it had hurt, how it had wrenched his heart as she left him?

_You can never trust a clan cat. _

* * *

A ginger tabby she-cat sat in the shade of a wide oak tree, gazing at the white fence that separated her from the Twolegplace. Stone... he was there, with her son. She had brought him her only kit because if she did, cats would be suspicious of his father, and because she wanted Stone to remember her. Though she grieved every day that she chose to stay in ThunderClan, she still would never leave. This was her home, with her clan and the Warrior Code. Stone... he was outside of all that.

"Rosetail! What are you doing? We've got the next patrol together!" A large gray tom with fur that seemed to stick out at all angles padded up to the tabby.

"Oh! Hello, Thistleclaw. Sorry, I was just... thinking." Rosetail smiled at her brother, flicking her tail.

"Thinking?" Thistleclaw looked at her like she were growing antlers. "About what, for StarClan's sake?"

Rosetail winked at the tom, mewing, "Well, that's my secret, isn't it?"

Thistleclaw rolled his eyes and flicked her with his thick tail. "Come on, they'll have our pelts if we don't get back for that patrol. Apparently there were some WindClan scents that Pinestar wanted us to check out."

Casting a final long look at the fence, Rosetail followed.

* * *

**I always make my prologues too short... sorry. It took me a little while to try and figure out who I wanted Bone's mother to be. At first, I thought I'd make him Bluestar and Snowfur's brother, but then I realized he would've been a very old cat by the time Scourge tried to take over the forest. So I looked around on the Warriors Wiki for ThunderClan she-cats who hadn't had a known mate, and decided to go with Rosetail. There was actually a quote from her of wondering why Bluefur was so annoyed to have a tom following her around, and that she wished she had one.**

**The prologue was a bit slow, but the story should get better when I really dive into it. This was more of an intro, I suppose.**

**Lolkat123 out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up! I'm glad that you guys like it so far!**

* * *

Bone crouched, tail twitching, his narrowed eyes trained on the brown rat a couple fox lengths away. With a mrrow, he dashed forward and leaped, smashing his paws down on the rat's spine. It squealed in protest until Bone's jaws closed around its neck, forever silencing the rodent.

The black-and-white tom was growing steadily. He had broad shoulders, large, strong paws, and a thick coat. Muscles rippled beneath his pelt. Between him and Stone, they could catch enough prey to keep them well-fed, and were better off than most of the strays and rogues in the Twolegplace.

He was already an adept hunter, and wasn't bad at fighting, either. Stone trained him well, and Bone was a quick learner.

"Hey, gimme that rat, scrap." A skinny gray tom slunk into the alleyway, claws unsheathed.

Bone stood straight up, tail held high. "You're more of a scrap than I am, flea-pelt."

"Ooh, think you're tough? I'll tell you one more time, hand over the rat." The gray tom took a menacing step forward, though his eyes flashed with hesitation.

"Just go find your own," Bone growled, baring his teeth.

The rogue pounced. Bone jumped to the side, then swung out with a hefty paw and raked his claws down the tom's side.

The rogue hissed and snapped at Bone's thick tail, but only got a mouthful of fur. Bone snarled, rearing up and wrapping his forelegs around the rogue's neck and twisted in one swift move, throwing the tom off his paws and onto the ground. "Go away!" Bone snarled, releasing the rogue, and the tom took off. Bone snorted and picked up his rat.

"Nice move, there," came a smooth voice.

_Another one?_

Bone spun around on his paws, growling slightly as he saw a skinny brown she-cat.

"Easy there, tiger." She chuckled. The she-cat was young, but a bit older than him. "What, you think I'd try to take the rat after that display? I may be stupid, but I'm not dumb."

Bone just stared at her, unsure of how to reply. "Um. Yeah. Okay. I'm gonna go." He turned away.

"Name's Brick, by the way. Yours?"

"Bone." The black-and-white tom padded away.

* * *

Stone looked up as Bone padded into their little stretch of alley they called home. He narrowed his eyes. "You took awhile."

The black-and-white tom shrugged. "I got held up by some gray tom. No big deal."

Stone nodded. "Alright."

Bone set down the rat and dug in, and his father came over and had a few bites as well. Finally Bone sat up, looking a bit nervous. "Stone...?"

"What is it?" The older gray rogue glanced back.

"Who is my mother?"

Stone froze up for a second. Bone instantly regretted the question.

Then the gray tom let out a snarl. "Never talk to me about her! Never, understand!" Despite his rage, Bone could see pain in his father's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered. "I won't ask about it. My bad."

Why has he never told me about her? Did she die? I wish I knew.

"Good," Stone hissed. Bone could tell that his father's anger was driven by grief, but he knew better than to test Stone.

"You can have the rest of the rat," Bone murmured. "I'm going out."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chappie, I just couldn't really continue from there. I have a lot of ideas for later in the story, but I'm still working out the details for the beginning.**


End file.
